


One Year

by MischiefHowl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Gen, Some verbal abuse, tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: It has been a year since Harry had helped save Auradon.





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive!  
This is an expansion of a headcanon I made for my Harry Hook muse I play on Tumblr. Someone wanted to see more, so here it is.  
Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry that his accent is a little meh, I'm working on it.

It had been a year.. a long year since Audrey had turned to the side of evil. 

A long year since The Isle and Auradon became one again. 

A long year of trying to sort the new VKs into Auradon Prep while making sure there was room for more.

Hard, hard work that was paying off.

But what of the seven that had banded together and saved Auradon?

They were called The Lucky Seven. No longer just the Core Four or the Sea Three since they were together at times.

Uma was basically the Isle's leader and Queen as was Ben and Mal the new King and Queen of Auradon. They had Council often the first few months of being together. Now they met at least once a month to discuss topics, unless emergency which so far has rarely happened.

And what was Harry doing in all of this? He was by Uma's side those first few months, never willing to let her out of his sight unless she wished it of him.. he had missed her and now they were here. 

Auradon was a place he had wanted to stay.. it was to goody goody, but also it was freedom. The green, the food, the sun, everything was to be explored..

He slowly began to drift away from her, as did Gil and Jay who were off on their own adventures.

Harry had not the warmest welcome home on The Isle.

His father, Captain James Hook, when he found out the heroic deeds Harry had done, had tossed him to the side in disgust and shame.

"_You are the worst son! Helping those that made us rot here! Have you no shame!?_" The Captain looked at Harry with only hatred in his eyes, no proud of what Harry had done.

Harry had guessed this was how it was going to happen, but he had also thought that maybe his father was proud. But no, Harry was given treatment as most VKs received from their parents, only disgust, especially when their kid isn't at all like them.

Thankfully, Harry found Uma once again, and Gil who had been given the same treatment. Uma was used to it.. Gil and Harry was not. 

The first time Harry cried was there in Ursula's Fish and Chips. He cried and let out stuttering sobs, near yelling at what his father said to him. 

_Useless_

_Traitor_

_Poor Excuse for a Pirate_

_Not **MY** Son_

So many words that Hook had yelled as Harry ran. 

_Nothing but a Mad Mongrel and if you ever come back, I'll put you down like the traitorous and rabid mutt you are!_

For the first time in his life, he ran from a fight. Ran so no one could hear him cry, notice the tears welling up and threatening to fall.

Uma said nothing, nothing to say it was okay. She just sat with him, arm around him. Gil, being just as smart, said nothing and also kept his arm on his First Mate. Harry cried throughout the night. "D-Did we do the right thing, Captain? Wh-What if we didn't?"

"We did what our heart told us to do. We helped Mal, we saved Auradon's people.. because it was the right thing." She didn't know what else besides that. They had been ready to leave Auradon to rot under the new evil. She had noticed Harry's pain on his face, how he had wanted to stay there. Auradon had warmed him.. and she had believed it found it's way into her to. "We are traitors. Would you have wanted to change what you did?"

Harry paused between sniffles, he had never cried so much.. it actually hurt some now. His mascara was a mess and he was sure he looked very ugly just sobbing so loudly. He had never thought of that, leaving Uma, kept going, not caring Mal was trying to save... Celia. He could've walked away, could've gotten Gil, and just left.

But Uma had turned back when she heard the scream of Celia, Harry had followed suite. Celia had been in danger and they didn't expect to see Mal fighting Audrey as a dragon to try and help her. "Nae, I would've stayed. With or without ye." He looks at his hands. "I had n-nae magic, I was just there for support" He looks at the wall, trying to focus with stinging, blurry eyes. "Gil had more muscle than I" He heard a 'aww thanks' from Gil and smiled some. "And ye.. ye are a Sea Witch, my Captain.. ye managed to give Mal enough power to stop it.. and I.. I was just support. Nae magic"

"Oh Harry, you were cheering her on. You helped us both by doing just that. By never leaving.. are you also crying because you couldn't stay there?"

"... Aye. I wanted to stay, but ye are more important. I will follow ye into Tick-Tock's very lair" He promised. He wouldn't let her go alone again.

Harry didn't know when he fell asleep. It was supposedly noon time when he woke up, his mascara had made the worst mess all over his face. But he was focused on Gil and Uma sleeping beside him, their heads still on the table. 

They never left him, even when shown his most vulnerable state, they stayed with him and even when he probably fell asleep before they did, they stayed with him.

Truly they were the closest of friends. "Thank ye" He whispered, even though they didn't hear him. 

\---

The barrier came down and there was freedom. They were labelled Traitors, yet Uma was praised by all the VKs that had been part of the Anti-Heroes Club. She was their new icon because she proved that there was a choice, that you can be a hero.

It was only right she was chosen to be Queen of the Isle, the one that when there was a problem that was more Isle related, she was the first King Ben and Queen Mal go to.

Harry hadn't been drifting, always with her during meetings with Gil. They gave their own opinion on what was to be done.. Harry being a little aggressive most of the time, walking the plank was honestly the tamest he could do.

But slowly he began to drift from Uma's side. He may not have noticed it yet. He had been leaving his hook, and only realized minutes and hours later on that he left his hook and only then did he panic and run to look for it.

Harry began to leave it willingly in the coming months. It was hard at first.. but he managed to leave it in his dorm room.

He had been staying at Auradon Prep, finding himself without a home besides the Lost Revenge. Many of the the VKs had been homeless and stayed in the dorms. Harry shared his room happily for the younger ones, especially the young pirates in training.  
Slowly he had began to leave his hook there, on the promise no one would play with it due to it's sharpness, or touch it for that matter.

It was the second step that he was drifting away from his father's shadow. Hook had not spoken to him or of him. Harriet had been giving him the news on what was going on. 

Figures, Harry guessed that was it. His father was willing enough to lose his son. Harry shrugged, he said he didn't care when deep down it still stung. So he began to leave his hook.. 

Finally he found himself without it and not feeling any need to run back for it.

So he finally found it in his heart to lock it away. He wouldn't give it to the Museum.. an excuse was that he may need it one day, when a villain wanted to make Auradon miserable.

\---

Harry received the letter in the morning, a young pirate boy had happily bounced on his bed, startling the First Mate awake and shoving the letter in his face. "Good morning to ye to" He grumbled, finding whatever willpower in him not to strangle the boy for waking him so early.

_Dear Harry,_

_Come to the Museum whenever you can. We have a surprise for you. We've sent letters to Uma and Gil as well, so they may meet you there or see it before or after you.  
King Ben_

_PS. Please come during opening hours_

_PPS. We're getting you a phone_

"What's a phone?" He groaned. And the boy happily shown him a phone. "Ah..."

\---

It had been hours and near closing time and Harry Hook was still standing in awe.  
It was him, but only made of stone. Ben had said this was basically still a work in progress, that they were going to add mold to make it look exactly like them. Harry barely listened and nodded.  
It was him.  
Harry had stared, but not for narcissistic sake.. It was the fact this was him. And it wasn't in the villain area.. no, quite far from it.  
The statue had his sword and hook raised as if truly in mid-battle. It shown Harry's finest moments. When he is himself in battle. He looked so intimidating, and Harry wondered if it was from during the time Ben had witnessed his agressive sword fighting while on The Lost Revenge or from word of everyone that he fought together with against the possessed knights? 

Besides him was of course Uma and Gil. Then there was Mal and her friends. All together, posing as their best selves in their best moments. Uma either looking like she's saying an order or ready to mock an enemy before running her sword into them. Gil had his goofy smile while showing off his own power.  
They were perfect.

And he read once again, beyond their names and who they are. The title that was larger on the sign.

**The Heroes of Auradon**

Below that mentioned why, but Harry didn't read further. 

There was pride that came up within him. He did this, he saved Auradon besides everyone, together. They had fought against Audrey when she turned to evil.. for love if he remembered correctly.

There was indeed pride, but what came with it was a sad feeling as well as he remembered his father.

James Hook called him a traitor, a disgrace.. and many other words that still hurt worse then any injury Harry could imagine receiving. How devastating it was.. how it hurt that while he had the name, Harry was sure that he was dead to his father.  
For saving Auradon and following his heart, it came with a great price that he didn't know he'd pay. And this statue and title sealed it. 

Sometime soon, all will come and see them. Even after he has become dust, more children will see them. See what they did.. give them hope. And slowly he smiled at the thought that he was now immortalized in a way, how they will all be remembered for eternity.  
Slowly he felt how empty his left hand was with the lack of the hook he usually held. It was safe he had to remind himself as he looked up and saw his stone self raise his hook with pride. "Hero of Auradon, eh?" He felt the smile widen some. Yes, he was a hero now, he did the right thing. Auradon and The Isle were one, and he helped bring it together.

The smile he had on his face lacked the insanity he usually had. He may have been seen as a traitor to some, but to the majority, he was a hero. And slowly he begins to believe that that was okay, that it is okay to be a hero.. that one can change.

"Done admiring yourself yet? Keep doing that and you'll become a statue and we don't need a second ego-filled statue" Uma's voice broke through his thoughts with her teasing.

"They didn't get my nose right" He replied with a pout, trying to make himself look like he was indeed admiring himself and not overthinking things.

Harry was a Hero now, and that was okay, because he was still Harry. No words and no one will change that, no matter how loud they screamed.

Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, First Mate to Uma, and Hero of Auradon, left feeling a weight pull off his shoulders.

Yes, he was still Harry Hook, and he always will be.


End file.
